After School Wedding
by Kim Sang Hyun
Summary: Summarry : Chapter 2 update / After School Wedding. Kim jongin adalah seorang guru biologi yang berpenampilan nerd, dengan kaca mata dan rambut anehnya. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang model terkenal yang fashionable dan oh-so-damn-hot / Remake from Manga with the same tittle / Just TwoShoot / Rate M!
1. Chapter 1

After School Wedding.

An Alternate Universe. GenderSwitch. Out of Character. Rate M for sex scene. And standard warning applied.

Disclaimer : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo milik Exo-L. After School Wedding milik mangaka Shinjo Mayu. Dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial apapun dari Fict ini.

Summarry : Kim jongin adalah seorang guru biologi yang berpenampilan _nerd_, dengan kaca mata dan rambut anehnya. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang model terkenal yang fashionable dan _oh_-_so_-_damn_-_hot_.

.

.

.

" Hei lihat! Itu Guru baru ya?" Seorang siswi berbisik pada teman yang berdiri disebelahnya.

" Murid baru kali." Jawab temannya asal lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu menahu soal guru tersebut. Temannya yang mendengar sampai speechless.

" Ayo masuk kelas, kepala sekolah datang." Serunya ketika melihat kepala sekolah mereka mendekat bersama guru baru yang mereka hebohkan tadi.

" Ah, aku kira Seonsaengnim-nya bakalan ganteng." Keluh salah satu siswi lainnya.

Itu karena guru baru mereka itu berpenampilan aneh dengan kaca mata dan rambutnya yang juga aneh.

Entah berapa _tube_ _gel_ rambut yang dia habiskan untuk menata rambutnya hingga terlihat begitu rapi dan seperti selalu basah begitu.

" Iya, padahal umurnya hanya beberapa tahun di atas kita." Yang lain menimpali.

Brakk!

Kepala sekolah mereka memukul meja untuk mendiamkan suara riuh rendah siswi yang berbisik-bisik tentang guru baru mereka yang disangkanya bakalan ganteng.

Yah, kalau tidak dilihat wajahnya, guru mereka ini bisa dibilang keren.

Dengan postur tinggi menjulang dan bentuk badan yang bagus.

Bahkan mereka dapat melihat lengannya yang berotot, yang tercetak jelas pada kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan.

" Mulai hari ini, Kim Seonsaengnim akan mengajar pelajaran Biologi di sekolah kita ini." Itulah akhir dari ceramah panjang lebar namun tidak penting kepala sekolah mereka.

Lalu laki-laki paruh baya itu pun keluar dari kelas, untuk membiarkan guru baru itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

Para siswa menghembuskan nafas lega.

' Akhirnya...' batin mereka.

Setelah Kim Seonsaengnim memperkenalkan namanya dengan singkat. Kelas pun berlangsung dengan aman dan damai, karena para siswi -yang biasanya jadi biang ribut- tidak berniat menggoda Seonsaengnim baru mereka.

Padahal guru muda lainnya biasanya cukup kewalahan menghadapi hormon pubertas para siswi yang bisa menjadi sangat tidak terkendali itu.

Selain karena penampilan anehnya, Kim Seonsaengnim juga punya aura mengerikan yang seram ketika dia menatap seseorang dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Para murid jadi takut sendiri ketika ditatap dengan begitu tajam olehnya.

.

.

.

" Kamu, siapa namamu?" Kim Seonsaengnim menunjuk salah satu siswi berpostur tubuh mungil, yang duduk dipojok kanan, dekat jendela.

" Do Kyungsoo imnida." Gadis itu pun berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kala mengenalkan dirinya.

" Ya. Do Kyungsoo, bantu aku membawakan ini ke ruanganku." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Kyungsoo pun maju ke depan kelas untuk membawa beberapa buku dan mengikuti Kim Seonsaengnim yang berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sesampainya di ruangan guru, Kim Seonsaengnim mengambil tumpukan buku yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

" Saya kembali ke kelas dulu, Seonsaengnim." Pamit Kyungsoo lalu tanpa menunggu balasan, ia langsung membalikkan badannya. Berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Mau kemana?" Belum beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dari belakang dengan begitu erat.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Kim Seonsaengnim menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

" K-Kai. Ini masih di sekolah..." cicitnya.

Namun lelaki itu tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia lalu mengunci pintu ruangan guru yang hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuh gadis itu ke atas meja kerjanya kemudian menciumi leher Kyungsoo dengan begitu bernafsu.

" Kai..." Kyungsoo menutup matanya, menikmati setiap kecupan yang Jongin layangkan pada leher mulusnya.

" Jangan meninggalkan jejak..." ia memperingatkan.

Pemuda yang ia panggil 'Kai' itu hanya menggumam tanda setuju.

Tangannya lalu membuka kancing kemeja -seragam sekolah- Kyungsoo.

Lalu ciuman itu turun ke dadanya.

Dengan lihai ia juga melepas kaitan bra Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah kala lidah hangat Jongin menyapu nipplenya.

" Aahhn..." desahan demi desahan pun keluar dari bibir sexy-nya.

Memenuhi ruang guru yang lumayan luas tersebut.

" Panggil namaku, sayang." Kata Jongin sambil memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, menusuk-nusuk liang kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya.

" Kaihh... ahh..." Kyungsoo melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan dengan meremas rambut belakang Jongin.

" Ne, seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu menciumi bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka karena terus mendesah.

.

.

.

_Flashback_.

' Kaiii! ' seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya.

Saat ini mereka sedang bermain di belakang rumah anak lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Kai' tersebut.

' Tidak boleh, Kyung harus panggil _oppa_.' Dia meralat panggilan gadis itu untuk dirinya..

' Tidak mau, kyung maunya panggil Kai aja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang rapi.

' Kalau kita menikah nanti, baru boleh panggil Kai.' Anak lelaki itu masih belum menyerah.

' Tidak mau, Kai kan bukan _oppa_ (kandung) kyung. Kyung nggak mau panggil _oppaaa_.' Gadis kecil itu tetap keukeuh menolak memanggilnya _oppa_.

Lalu Sang anak lelaki hanya bisa diam menerima dirinya dipanggil tanpa panggilan _oppa_ oleh gadis kecil yang berumur 5 tahun dibawahnya.

Padahal mereka masih punya hubungan saudara.

Kyungsoo adalah anak dari sepupu ibunya.

_End_ _of_ _flashback_

.

.

.

" Ah, aku keluar Kaiihh... aaahhhh..." Jongin menusuk vagina Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

Membiarkan benihnya menyembur ke lalu masuk ke dalam rahim Kyungsoo.

Dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih gemetar karena serangan orgasme yang melandanya.

Jongin dapat merasakan dari vagina Kyungsoo berdenyut-denyut, meremas kejantanannya.

Ah, kalau tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo yang kelelahan nantinya. Ingin rasanya ia bercinta dengan Kyungsoo sampai beberapa ronde lagi.

Setelah mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Jongin membersihkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo lalu memakainkan kembali seragam sekolahnya yang kelihatan sedikit kusut.

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati bibir Kyungsoo yang mengerucut imut.

Lalu bahunya dipukul dengan manja oleh Kyungsoo, karena lelaki itu tersenyum bodoh seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun pada gadis itu.

Dengan sedikit limbung Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri.

Ia ingin segera mengikuti kelas berikutnya.

" Jangan dipaksakan. Kamu bisa istirahat sebentar disini." Katanya menasihati, lalu dibalas Kyungsoo dengan pelototannya yang imut itu.

Jongin menyerah menghadapi sifat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan begitu pelan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Kyungsoo berjalan ke kelas.

Namun ia takut kalau nanti penyamarannya malah ketahuan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersiap-siap memulai sesi pemotretannya.

Dia adalah Kai atau Kim Jongin.

Seorang model tampan juga terkenal. Namun dikabarkan sudah memiliki seorang istri, dan tidak ada satupun yang tau sosok istri dari seorang Kai.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mendekati Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Kamu datang terlalu cepat, sesi pemotretanku bahkan belum dimulai." Katanya. Mereka berencana makan malam bersama di restoran favorit mereka malam ini.

" Aku sekalian ingin belanja bulanan, Kai~."

" Kai!" Belum sempat Jongin membuka mulut, seseorang memanggilnya lalu berlari mendekat untuk memberi tahu bahwa sesi pemotretan akan segera dimulai.

" Belanja lah dulu. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu, sayang." Katanya lalu menjauhi Kyungsoo. Untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai model.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, bukannya menuruti perkataan Jongin, ia malah terdiam memandangi suaminya yang berpose dengan begitu keren.

Ya, istri dari seorang Kai atau Kim Jongin adalah Kim Kyungsoo.

Siswinya, dan juga sepupunya.

Seorang gadis yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak penting.

Dan juga sangat pencemburu.

' Kai itu memang sangat tampan.' Mata bulatnya sampai tidak berkedip memandangi suaminya.

Dia lalu memandangi para fans Jongin yang juga ikut menonton sesi pemotretan yang dilakukan di sebuah taman di pusat kota.

Mereka selalu memekik atau bahkan berteriak ketika Jongin berganti gaya.

Lalu perlahan gadis itu mundur dan pergi dari lokasi pemotretan Jongin berlangsung.

.

.

.

" Pemotretan untuk salah satu brand Italia?" Kyungsoo memandang kagum pada suaminya.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran saat ini.

" Iya," jawab Jongin malas tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Entah sudah berapa kali istrinya itu mengulang pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja.

" Lalu kenapa malah di tolak?" Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Jongin.

" Aku mempunyai istri yang cemburuan dan selalu menghawatirkan ku." Jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo refleks memukul lengan Jongin.

Cemburuan katanya?

Iya sih, Kyungsoo mengakuinya.

" Kaii!" Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan menghampiri sambil jejeritan tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo refleks melihat ke arah gerombolan yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Matanya membola karena kaget.

Ternyata mereka adalah teman sekelasnya.

" Loh, Kyungsoo kok bisa bersama Kai?" Tanya mereka setengah iri.

Karena menurut mereka, Kyungsoo kan nggak lebih cantik dari mereka.

Masa sih bisa duduk berduaan sambil menikmati dinner berdua bersama Kai, model cute yang tengah naik daun itu.

Jongin langsung merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo adalah sepupuku," katanya. " Kalian temannya Kyungsoo, ya?" Sambungnya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk mendengarnya

Entah sampai kapan harus begini.

Menyembunyikan pernikahannya dengan Jongin dari semua orang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai _bathrobe _menutup pintu lalu bersandar pada kamar mandi.

Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mandi yang berwarna putih gading, sedang kepalanya ia senderkan di pintu.

Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Bagaimana ini..." Lirihnya sambil memeluk handuk putih yang masih terlipat.

" Kau tidak perlu takut mereka mengetahui hubungan kita." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah cemasnya. Istrinya ini memang suka sekali memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

" Sudah jangan difikirkan. Sini mandi bersamaku." Jongin yang sudah bersandar di dalam _bath_ _up_, menepuk pahanya -mengajak Kyungsoo untuk masuk _bath_ _up_ juga.

Kyungsoo menurut.

Dia lalu melepaskan jubah mandinya kemudian menggantungnya sebelum memasuki _bath_ _up_.

Dia lalu duduk diantara kedua paha Jongin.

" Kamu harus tenang." Jongin mengelus punggung telanjang Kyungsoo.

" Maafkan aku yang selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan malah membuat Kai khawatir. Maaf juga karena aku... cemburuan..." Kyungsoo menunduk.

" Bukan salahmu, sayang. Aku yang menyebabkanmu jadi seperti itu."

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Dia tau Kyungsoo masih memikirkan sesuatu.

Diciuminya leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain." Bisiknya.

" Hanya aku, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan aku." Tangan Jongin turun, meraba sesuatu di antara kedua paha istrinya.

" Aahh..." Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu bidang seorang Kim Jongin.

" Kau hanya perlu 'merasakan' aku."

Tangannya yang lain meremas lembut payudara Kyungsoo.

Lalu mereka pun memulai sesi bercinta mereka.

Dari _bath_ _up_, di bawah guyuran _shower_, hingga ke tempat favorit mereka.

Tempat tidur.

Semoga Kyungsoo tidak terlambat ke sekolah besok.

.

.

.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di halaman sekolahnya, Kyungsoo langsung di kelilingi oleh beberapa siswi.

" Kyungsoo~" salah satu dari mereka menggenggam tangannya.

" Tolong beri tau kami info tentang, Kai~ kamu kan sepupunya." Uh-oh ternyata berita tentang sepupu itu sudah menyebar di kalangan para siswi.

" Eung..." Kyungsoo jadi bingung mau menjawab apa.

" Ayolah~ beri tau kami tentang makanan kesukaannya, tentang apapun tentang dia yaa~" ouh, Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes yang mereka lakukan.

" B-Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Mereka memekik senang.

Kyungsoo tidak menyiakan kesempatan, dengan segera ia lari, menjauhi gerombolan sisiwi-siswi itu ketika mereka heboh ber 'yeah' ria.

Kyungsoo pun berlari sampai ke atap sekolah.

Sembari menunggu bel berbunyi, ia pikir ada baiknya menunggu disini saja.

Iseng, ia membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan foto pernikahannya dengan Jongin dan memandanginya.

Kyungsoo tersipu kala memperhatikan foto pernikahan itu.

Kemudian ia membaliknya.

Tertulis disana 13 februari, tanggal pernikahannya dengan Jongin.

" Ommo!" Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, lalu foto itu pun terlelas dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Gawat, kalau foto itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain bagaimana?

Bisa-bisa mereka tau kalau ia dan Jongin adalah suami istri.

Kyungsoo mengejar foto pernikahannya yang melayang-layang di udara.

" Ah itu dia!" Kyungsoo mendekati pinggiran kolam renang untuk mengambil foto yang mengapung di atas permukaan air kolam.

Matanya mencari-cari kira-kira alat apa yang bisa digunakan untuk meraih foto tersebut.

" Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun, salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang melihat Kyungsoo sedang meraih-raih sesuatu, mendekat. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

Namun Kyungsoo yang sedang panik menjadi kalap ketika ada salah satu temannya yang mendekat.

Dia langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang untuk mengambil foto pernikahannya.

Padahal ia-

" Baekhyun, Tolong! Aku tidak bisa berenang." Kyungsoo berteriak.

Baekhyun lalu berteriak minta tolong pada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat.

" Ada apa?!" Seseorang itu ikut panik.

" Kim Seonsaengnim, Kyungsoo d-dia..." mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut.

Kim Seonsaengnim atau Jongin langsung berlari dan melompat masuk ke dalam kolam.

Kaca matanya terlepas begitu saja, dan mungkin gel yang menata rambut anehnya juga luntur terkena air.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia melepas penyamarannya selama ini.

Baekhyun terperangah untuk beberapa saat.

Kim Seonsaengnim itu ... Kai?!

Model oh-so-damn-handsome yang wajahnya banyak menghiasi majalah maupun televisi itu adalah Kim Seonsaennim yang aneh dan punya gaya rambut yang nggak banget itu?!

Itu tidak mungkin...

Baekhyun ikut mendekati kolam untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Namun sesuatu yang mengapung di permukaan kolam menarik perhatiannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengambilnya.

" Tidak mungkin!." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ternyata yang ia temukan adalah foto pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa Kim Seonsaengnim adalah Kai.

Sekarang Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi dengan fakta yang satu ini.

Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah pasangan suami istri?.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

A/N :: Apa ini?!

Aduh, saya malah update ini dan bukannya nerusin What is Love. Bukannya ga mau update. Tapi memang saya sedang benar-benar stuck dengan ff yang itu. Tapi masih dalam proses pengetikan ya~ aku ga akan melupakan itu kok :D

Ini salah satu Challenge untuk diri sendiri yang gagal banget dalam hal menulis ensi -setelah kemarin Challenge nulis sad ending [walopun gagal karena pada minta sequel yg happy ending :")]

Ah iya, ini remake dari mangaka dedemenan saya. After School Wedding-nya Shinjo Mayu. Manga-nya ecchi sih -,-

Apa ada yang pernah baca?

Ya, walau ada yang saya ubah sih. Tapi sedikit.

Sedikiiit banget sampe ga keliatan -,-

Dan ini TwoShoot.

Apa pendapat kalian tentang fict ini?

Tulis di kotak review ya~

Ah iya, saya juga mau minta maaf kepada reviewer What is Love dengan nickname : ia. Sayang banget kamu ga punya akun. Saya jadi ga bisa kirim PM T.T

.

.

.

Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

After School Wedding. An Alternate Universe. GenderSwitch. Out of Character. Rate M for sex scene. And standard warning applied.

Disclaimer : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo milik Exo-L. After School Wedding milik mangaka Shinjo Mayu. Bagian Omake punya saya :D . Dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial apapun dari Fict ini.

Summarry : Kim jongin adalah seorang guru biologi yang berpenampilan nerd, dengan kaca mata dan rambut anehnya. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang model terkenal yang fashionable dan oh-so-damn-hot.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tersadar mendengar nada panik dari suara Jongin.

Gurunya itu tampak menekan-nekan dada Kyungsoo -mungkin mencoba mengeluarkan air yang terminum oleh Kyungsoo.

" Uhukk!" Kyungsoo terbatuk lalu memuntahkan air yang tertelan olehnya.

Jongin tersenyum lega kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya lalu menciumi wajahnya.

Ia lega, Kyungsoo-nya baik-baik saja.

Dia membuka kemejanya lalu menyelimutinya ke paha Kyungsoo.

Perlahan ia menggendong gadis itu ala bridal.

" Aku akan membawanya ke UKS." Katanya saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

" Seonsaengnim." Baekhyun berdiri menghadang Jongin untuk menyerahkan foto yang ada ditangannya.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

" Aku akan menutup mulut." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Jongin mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke UKS.

Dia merebahkan Kyungsoo ke single bed yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan lalu menyelimutinya.

Jongin pun keluar setelahnya, berniat mengambil pakaian olahraga Kyungsoo yang tersimpan di loker istrinya itu. Agar Kyungsoo tidak terus-terusan menggunakan pakaian basah maksudnya

Ketika ia baru akan membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah ada disana sambil menenteng seragam pengganti.

" Ini, Seonsaengnim. Sepertinya Kyungsoo membutuhkannya." Dia menyerahkan seragam itu pada Jongin dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

" Gomawo," Jongin tersenyum. " Kau bisa kembali ke kelas." Sambungnya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jongin pun segera menggantikan seragam Kyungsoo yang basah, takut nanti Kyungsoo masuk angin lalu kembali menyelimutinya.

Setelahnya, Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

Ia menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit dan memijitnya perlahan, berharap sakitnya segera hilang.

Haah, istrinya ini memang paling hebat dalam hal membuatnya pusing.

" Kai..." Suara serak Kyungsoo memasuki gendang telinganya.

Jongin langsung mendekati Kyungsoo

Tangannya terjulur mengelus pipi istrinya.

" Apa yang sakit?" Tanyanya lembut.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Ta-tapi tadi aku menjatuhkan sesuatu-" Kyungsoo terdiam kala Jongin memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

" Ini?" Katanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk lega.

" Syukurlah..." katanya.

Diambilnya foto itu dari tangan Jongin.

" Dasar bodoh." Jongin merangkum pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

" Aku tidak peduli semua orang mengetahui siapa istriku," mata Kyungsoo terpejam kala bibirnya dikecup oleh Jongin.

" Asalkan, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi," Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Lalu ia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

" Aku bisa mati, Kyung." Kata Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona.

" Mianhae..." suara Kyungsoo teredam oleh dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin lalu melepas pelukannya.

" Setelah ini kamu pulanglah. Aku akan memintakan izin kepada kepala sekolah." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Aku masih harus mengajar. Akan ku pesankan taksi, oke?" Jongin langsung keluar dari ruang UKS.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memandang punggung suaminya yang kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

" Itu Krystal Jung kan?"

" Iya model terkenal itu. Waah cantiknya."

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar dikalangan siswi yang berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah karena seorang model terkenal sedang berdiri -entah menunggu siapa- di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Lalu mereka melihat model terkenal itu menghampiri Seonsaengnim mereka yang aneh. Kim Jongin.

" Hei, dia mendekati Kim Seonsaengnim." Salah satu siswi heboh.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh siswi-siswi tersebut.

Lalu dia berhenti. Ikut memperhatikan.

" Pasti dia hanya bertanya tentang ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia ingin menemui Seonsaengnim aneh itu. Hahaha."

Baekhyun sweatdrop sendiri mendengarnya.

" Eh, Seonsaengnim masuk ke mobil bersama Krystal Jung. Ya tuhan." Baekhyun terkejut.

Apa Jongin berselingkuh dibelakang Kyungsoo? Batinnya tidak tenang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan banyak makan malam untuk Jongin hari ini. Dia merasa sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak memakan masakannya, karena belakangan ini mereka sering sekali makan malam diluar.

Kyungsoo sudah menata semua masakannya diatas meja.

Uh, beberapa menit lagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Jongin sebentar lagi pasti akan pulang. Kyungsoo jadi tidak sabar.

Karena hanya dirumah seperti inilah mereka bisa kembali menjadi layaknya pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya.

Tidak perlu takut orang lain memperhatikan mereka saat makan berdua dan ingin saling menyuapi.

Dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih.

Oh dia sepertinya sudah terlalu lama melamun.

Tapi, kenapa suaminya belum pulang juga?

Kyungsoo mulai cemas.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan suara dering telpon rumahnya.

Mungkin itu Jongin, pikirnya. Dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

" Yeobseyo?"

" Kyungsoo?" terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang sana.

" Iya, ini siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

" Ini Baekhyun."

" Oh, ne Baekhyun. Waeyo?" Terdengar helaan nafas lelah Baekhyun. Mendengarnya Kyungsoo menyangka temannya ini ingin meminta agar bisa menyalin tugasnya.

" Apa Kim Seonsaengnim ada dirumah?" Kyungsoo terkejut sekali mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Baekhyun mengetahui kalau ia dan Jongin itu suami istri?

" Kamu kenapa bertanya tentang itu kepadaku? Tentu saja ia sedang dirumahnya." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan hati-hati.

" Kamu jangan panik begitu. Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat foto pernikahan kalian... tapi tenang, aku akan tutup mulut, kyung." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jadi Baekhyun sudah tau?

Dia jadi malu sendiri karena ketauan bohong.

" Kim Seonsaengnim... dia belum pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa dugaannya tentang Jongin yang selingkuh makin kuat.

" Tadi... aku melihat Kim Seonsaengnim dijemput oleh Krystal Jung. Aku takut kalau ternyata Seonsaengnim itu berselingkuh. Apa dia memberitahumu tentang pergi bersama Krystal?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

Krystal itu kan mantan kekasih Jongin.

" Dia..." Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan diamnya Kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kyung. Aku hanya khawatir." Katanya tidak enak hati.

" Ya sudah aku tutup dulu ya..." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya.

Kyungsoo pun meletakkan gagang telpon ke tempatnya dengan tidak semangat.

" Aku pulang." Dengan saat yang bersamaan Jongin ternyata juga sudah pulang.

" Kau masak, kyung? Maaf karena tidak menelponmu dan bilang kalau akan pulang telat. Dan maaf juga, aku sudah makan. Apa kau sudah makan?" Cerosos Jongin namun Kyungsoo masih tidak bergeming.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya.

Begitu sampai didekat Kyungsoo, istrinya itu berbalik dengan wajah yang dibasahi air mata. Jongin terkejut.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya cemas. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin.

" Pergi kemana tadi bersama mantanmu? " Kyungsoo terisak.

" Tenang dulu, kyung. Tadi kami hanya membicarakan tentang bisnis. Tidak ada yang lain." Jongin mencoba memeluk Kyungsoo.

" Kau bohong!" Kyungsoo memberontak.

" Gadis yang berkencan denganmu, mereka semua sangat cantik. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa." Air matanya makin membanjir.

" Lalu kenapa kau malah menikahiku, Kim Jongin?" Jongin diam.

Kyungsoo sudah tau akan begini.

Jongin memang hanya ingin mempermainkannya.

Jongin memang tidak pernah mencintainya.

" Setiap hari aku cemas, setiap hari aku cemburu ketika melihatmu berpose mesra bersama orang lain. Aku sudah tidak tahan Jongin." Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar.

" Kalau memang tidak mencintaiku, lebih baik kita tidak menikah, kan?"

Jongin masih diam. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

" Kita bercerai saja..." Kata Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahkan Jongin tidak menahannya sedikitpun.

Ya, mungkin tadi dia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Krystal.

Kyungsoo menunduk.

" Besok aku akan berangkat ke Paris." Kata Jongin lagi.

" Bersama Krystal?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" Ya," Kyungsoo tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. " Kami menjalani pemotretan bersama." Kyungsoo tidak menggubris lalu melangkah ke dalam kamarnya -dan Jongin.

" Itu bukan urusanku lagi." Katanya sebelum menutup -membanting- pintu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengan.

Sudah berapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu Jongin.

Ya, tidak akan bertemu juga kan...

Dia dan Jongin kan sudah bercerai.

" Kyaa, foto yang ini ganteng ya?"

Teman-teman Kyungsoo tetap heboh seperti biasa.

" Kai kan memang ganteng." Jawab yang lain.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

Agar ia tidak mendengar nama orang itu lagi.

Kyungsoo sangat membencinya.

Dan juga sangat mencintainya...

Plakk

Tiba-tiba kepala Kyungsoo digeplak dengan sebuah majalah secara tidak berprikeKyungsooan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan kesal untuk melihat siapa pelaku penggeplakkan itu.

Kurang ajar sekali sih, pikirnya.

" Baekhyun..." uh, Kyungsoo sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan Baekhyun sekarang, jadi ia membatalkan niatnya untuk marah-marah.

" Ini, untuk mengobati rasa rindumu pada Jongin." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah majalah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik majalah itu.

Deg

Jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan.

Demi tuhan, Jongin tampan sekali disitu.

" Walaupun kamu bilang kamu sudah bercerai dan tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Namun wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

" Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

Matanya beralih pada jendela yang ada disebelah kirinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumahnya.

Ia menatap langit yang berwarna biru tanpa sedikitpun awan yang menghiasinya.

Ia pun jadi kembali mengingat Jongin.

Kalau diingat tentang pernikahannya dengan Jongin... Jongin itu begitu manis memperlakukan Kyungsoo.

Memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang yang sangat berharga.

Dia bahkan rela menjadi seorang guru dan menolak pekerjaan di Paris hanya untuk bisa bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo di korea.

Sangkin seriusnya menghayalkan Jongin, Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar ada mobil hitam yang terparkir manis di depan kediamannya.

" Aku kembali, Kyungsoo." Selain mobil, juga ada pangeran super tampan yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kita kan sudah bercerai." Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah.

" Dokumen perceraian kita tidak pernah ku serahkan ke pengadilan. Itu artinya kita masih suami istri, Kyungsoo."

" Lagipula... bukannya harusnya kamu ada di Paris?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

" Aku ada disini untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Jongin menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

" Kau bertanga kenapa aku menikahimu, kan?

Itu karena aku ingin melihat senyummu." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo.

" Senyumku?"

" Dari kecil, aku sangat suka menjahilimu. Membuatmu menangis.

Aku berusaha menjadi model terkenal agar bisa membanggakan diriku dihadapanmu agar kau cemburu.

Aku berkencan dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan senang ketika melihat wajah ingin menangismu.

Saat melihatmu seperti itu aku berfikir 'oh, gadis ini pasti sangat mencintaiku'

Memikirkan itu selalu bisa membuatku bahagia.

Namun aku juga ingin melihatmu tersenyum.

Maka dari itu aku jadi ingin menikahimu.

Membuatmu bahagia lalu tersenyum.

Berusaha menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu.

Berusaha agar tidak melihat wajah ingin menngismu lagi. Berusaha tidak membuatmu cemburu dan khawatir lagi."

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo." Katanya lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas lalu memeluknya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dia sangat bahagia.

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kai..." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aku tau." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

" Sudah jangan menangis, sayang." Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo kala merasakan kemejanya basah.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo malah makin menguatkan suara tangisannya.

Jongin mengurai pelukan mereka.

Ia merangkum lalu perlahan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

" Sudah ya..." Jongin memang tidak ahli dalam urusan menghentikan tangisan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluknya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Biarlah, fikirnya.

Ia pun menggendong Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Agar orang lain tidak bisa melihat wajah imut istrinya ketika menangis.

Kemudian ia duduk di atas sofa dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatas pangkuannya.

Lalu dia kembali mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo.

Berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terus menangis.

.

.

.

End

Omake.

Jongin mengelus perut buncit Kyungsoo yang tidak beralas apapun ditengah kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan itu.

Jongin sudah mengambil cuti dari kegiatan modelling-nya agar bisa fokus mengurus dan menemani Kyungsoo yang akan memasuki masa-masa bersalin.

Saat ini kyung sedang tertidur diatas kasur dan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Diciuminya pipi Kyungsoo untuk membangunkannya.

Namun bukannya terbangun, Kyungsoo malah membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jongin, lalu memeluknya erat.

Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin yang bidang.

Jongin terkekeh.

Putri tidur yang ini sepertinya tidak mempan dengan 'sekedar' ciuman.

Lalu perlahan ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Mengecup, menghisap lalu ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Kyungsoo.

" Ummaaa..." seorang anak perempuan berlari memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya lalu bersusah payah menaiki tempat tidur yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya.

Sang ayah langsung membantu, mengangkat putrinya ke atas tempat tidur lalu mebdudukkannya dipangkuan.

" Umma masih tidur chagi. Jangan berisik ya." Sang putri mengangguk patuh lalu bersandar pada dada ayahnya. Sepertinya ia akan tertidur kembali karena Jongin tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari putrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Ini masih kecepatan ya? Waah, saya emang sangat-sangat parah dalam menarasikan ff saya sepertinya. Tapi saya akan tetap terus belajar kok.

Kalau ada masukan, saran dan/atau kritik membangun, saya akan sangat-sangat terima kok~ silahkan kontak saya di PM.

Maaf jika ada yang meminta cerita ini diperpanjang. Saya udah buat judulnya "Re-make" kalaupun saya berniat memperpanjang ff ini. Saya akan pisahkan dari yang remake ini :)

Balasan review. Bagi kamu yang me-review dengan menggunakan akun. Cek PMnya, ne~

Yuyun Kim : Iya ini dilanjut yaa~ gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | Reka ELF : iyakah? Saya boleh tau judulnya? Pengen bacaaa saya kan termasuk ngeship yunjae :3 gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | dandelionie : Haha iya ini dilanjut yaa~ gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | me1214 : hehehe ini update-nya lama ya? gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | Guest : iyaa ini sudah lanjuy yaa~ gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | ia : *toss* saya ga sendirian ternyata. Iya ini dilanjut yaa~ gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | naima : hahaha iya jongin ketauan :") gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~ | t.a : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut ya~ gomawo banget udah sudi review~ keep reading yaaa~

.

.

.

Review Please?


End file.
